


Christmas Visitors

by littleotter73



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Community: giles-shorts, Drabble, Gen, Holidays, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 16:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13057839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleotter73/pseuds/littleotter73
Summary: The gang suprises Giles with a visit at Christmas





	Christmas Visitors

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Roast  
> Disclaimer: Just for fun, not profit  
> A/N: Written for the Holiday Drabble Challenge at Giles Shorts  
> A/N 2: This drabble was written along with another titled "Home for Christmas" which reuses some of the same lines. I was tinkering and couldn't decide which to post and so I posted both.

Giles added another log to the fire. This winter just seemed colder. He missed his makeshift family, now scattered across three continents with busy schedules and lives of their own.

 

A knock invaded the silence and he looked up in surprise as Xander, Willow, Dawn, and Buffy stumbled through the door, stomping snow off their boots and dropping their bags in the hall.

 

“Merry Christmas!” they called.

 

He stood with his mouth agape.

 

Dawn held up a sack. “I remembered the chestnuts for roasting.”

 

“And I brought some corn for poppin’” Xander quipped.

 

Giles smiled widely. “Don’t mix carols, Xander.”


End file.
